callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Deathmatch
Team Deathmatch (commonly abreviated as TDM) is a multiplayer game mode that appears in Call of Duty, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''and [[Call of Duty: Black Ops|''Call of Duty: Black Ops]]. In Call of Duty 3, Team Deathmatch is called Team Battle, but the objective is still the same. Team Deathmatch (in Modern Warfare 2) is extremely popular as there are usually over 100,000 people playing it. Call of Duty & Call of Duty 2 The objective of this game mode is to kill as many people as possible on the opposing team. The teams are broken up into Allies, and Axis. Each kill is worth 1 point. Depending on the settings of the game, a match usually ends with first team to reach 100 points as the winner. If the point limit isn't reached after a certain amount of time, the team with the most points when the time runs out wins. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Team Deathmatch in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfar features two teams, USMC versus OpFor in Ambush, Backlot, Broadcast, Bog, Crash, Crossfire, District, Showdown, and Strike, then S.A.S versus Spetsnaz in Bloc, Chinatown, Countdown, Creek, Downpour, Killhouse, Overgrown, Pipeline, Shipment, Vacant, and Wet Work, and the objective of both teams is to kill as many members of the enemy team as possible. The first team that reaches 750 points, or gets the most points in a specified time limit, wins. 10 points are achieved for each kill and 2 points for each assist. 10 experience points are achieved upon calling in close-air-support after achieving kill streaks of 3, 5 and 7 respectively. These points do not go towards the team total. *3 kills - UAV Recon *5 kills - Airstrike *7 kills - Helicopter Call of Duty: World at War Team Deathmatch in World at War is similar to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and previous titles. The first team to get a certain number of kills wins the battle. The assist system is more detailed than Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's ''system. Instead of always getting 2 points for an assist, the player is given a different score depending on how much they assisted the killer. Giving the victim a light wound gets 2 points, a more serious one gets 6, etc. Also, 10 points are given when a Recon Plane is called, an Artillery Strike is called, and the Dogs of War are called. Killing an enemy dog will net your team 3 points. These points go towards the team total. *3 Kills - Recon Plane *5 Kills - Artillery Strike *7 Kills - Dogs Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The layout of the team deathmatches in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is structured the same as they were in the previous games, however the XP amounts have changed; each kill gives 100 XP and assists give 20 XP. To win the match, one team must either reach the score limit first (7500 points for normal, 10000 points for Ground War, 75 and 100 kills respectively) before the opposing faction does, or have more points than the other when the time is up. Additional points are given for shooting down aircraft, calling in killstreak rewards or getting special kills, such as a Payback kill, but these are not added to your team's score. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's ''Team Deathmatch re-spawning is very different from in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and ''Call of Duty: World at War. In previous games, players spawned far away from enemies, generally with teammates. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, however, the mere proximity of enemies to a spawn point no longer prevents spawning there. Instead a player will spawn at a point as long as no enemy is looking at the spawn point regardless of how close they are to it. Thus, players often spawn closer so they should be cautious about walking out into the open after respawning. Interestingly, if a player is looking through a chain link fence at a spawn point it does NOT prevent enemies from spawning there, though the player can clearly see the spawn point and can easily shoot through it and "spawn kill." Call of Duty: Black Ops Team Deathmatch in Call of Duty: Black Ops retains gameplay mechanics from both World at War and Modern Warfare 2. The Basic Kill/Points structure remains the same as Modern Warfare 2 (75 kills/7500 points for TDM and 100 Kills/10,000 points for Ground War TDM), and Kill Bonuses (such as Payback, Longshot, Headshot, etc.) and buzzkill bonuses only give bonus experience points and don't add to the Team Score. However, like in World at War, player assist XP is based on damage caused, rather than a flat +20 XP. Also, assists via stunning or blinding is factored into the Assist Kill XP, i.e., blinding an opponent with a flash bang provides 50 XP. thumb|300px|right Category:Call of Duty Multiplayer Game Modes Category:Call of Duty 2 Multiplayer Game Modes Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Multiplayer Game Modes Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Game Modes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Videos